Vida
by lemwimsen
Summary: Regina la observa dormir, desde el marco de la puerta, sonriente. OS/AU Swan Queen


**Hace tiempo, mi madre colombiana me dió la palabra "Vida". Hasta ahora no he conseguido escribir nada que me convenciera. Por fin, he aquí el fic.**

 **AU sin magia ni maldiciones de por medio. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Suspira, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Es incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Observa el cuerpo inconsciente en su cama.

El pelo rubio extendido por su almohada, una preciosa espalda desnuda, unos cincelados brazos que abrazan su almohada, las largas piernas de piel pálida dignas de ser adoradas. La sábana apenas cubre nada.

Regina vuelve a suspirar, entre nerviosa y alegre, jugando con la alianza que decora su dedo anular izquierdo.

Recuerda como esa diosa de cabellos rubios llegó a su puerta, esos primeros meses en los que estuvo a la defensiva, temiendo que Emma le robara a su única familia, a su pequeño Henry. Años y años de soledad y pérdidas pesaban a sus espaldas, haciéndola muy celosa de lo que tenía.

Recuerda como los primeros meses estuvo a punto de matar varias veces a la madre biológica de su propio hijo. Sus impertinencias, su falta de vergüenza y, sobre todo, que no tuviera que pelear por obtener el amor y respeto que Henry una vez le profesaba a ella.

Por dios, su hijo la trataba de Reina Malvada. Su propio hijo se había inventado una fantasía llena de personajes de cuentos y maldiciones en las que ELLA era la mala. Y Emma, tan sólo por respirar, se convirtió en la buena del cuento, la heroína.

Recuerda haberla odiado tanto.

Pero también recuerda cómo la rubia no se lo había puesto fácil, cómo se había enfrentado a ella. Regina no estaba acostumbrada, siempre había llevado la mano ganadora en todas sus batallas, ya sea jugando limpio o sucio y, sin embargo, Emma siempre respondía.

Por fin había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Sin embargo, la fantasía de Henry llegó a puntos peligrosos y, después del incidente en la mina, ambas se sentaron a hablar. Reticentes, obligadas por su amor por Henry, pero hablaron, buscando una solución para mostrarle a Henry su equivocación.

Recuerda como ese plan para reconciliarla con Henry también creó una cierta relación de amistad entre ambas. Una amistad que creció poco a poco, que fue reforzándose con el tiempo por pequeños detalles. Una charla compartiendo unas tazas de café, un paseo juntas para ir a ver a Henry en la obra de teatro escolar, unas copas de sidra.

Un día, Regina invita a Emma a pasar las navidades en la mansión. Otro, Emma invita a Regina a su cumpleaños en el loft. Más adelante, Regina va a visitar a Emma a la comisaría para dejarle un tupper con un apple strudel casero que "sobró" de la cena de la noche anterior para encontrarse a Emma y a un hombre que no había visto antes, seguramente nuevo en la ciudad, demasiado cerca de la rubia. Y la rubia saltó al verla parada, al oír el sonido del tupper chocar contra el suelo. Y la morena se giró y salió de la comisaría.

Recuerda semanas evitando a Emma, sorteando las preguntas de Henry y cuestionándose a sí misma.

Recuerda cómo Emma, que se gira hacia el lado Regina en la cama tras murmurar palabras incomprensibles, se presentó en la mansión, negándose a moverse de delante de la puerta hasta que Regina accediera a hablar con ella. Tardó casi dieciséis horas en rendirse. En parte, porque la tozudez de Emma era un punto a favor más para la rubia; en parte, por la torrencial lluvia que cayó sin pausa esa noche, y que caló hasta los huesos a la Sheriff apostada en su puerta.

Una semana tuvo que estar Emma en cama, una neumonía que hacía sentir tan culpable a Regina que apenas se apartó de su lado para cuidarla.

Y la rubia lo aprovechó.

El desconocido era un antiguo novio de su época en la calle, el culpable de su estancia en la cárcel y, más concretamente, el padre de Henry.

¿Qué hacía allí? Estaba de paso y había reconocido a Emma. Tan sólo quería disculparse.

¿Sabía de la existencia de Henry? Sí, pero no de que fuera el padre.

¿Se iba a quedar? Como ya había indicado, estaba de paso.

¿Emma se iba a ir con él? Oh, no. No, Regina. La rubia se quedaba en Storybrooke. Las personas más importantes en su vida estaban allí. Además, tenía algo importante que hacer.

¿El qué? Pedirle una cita a Regina.

Espera, ¿qué? Ya le había oído. Regina, una cita, con Emma... Vaya, la morena no respondía. Emma la había cagado, ¿verdad? Debía... debía haber leído mal las señales y, por favor, Regina debía olvidar lo que acababa de preguntar y... No, no quería perderla como amiga...

Recuerda como le puso un dedo en los labios, pidiéndole silencio para decirle que sí, que iría a cenar con ella. Aunque cuando se recuperara, claro está.

La sonrisa que llenó la cara de Emma, esa sonrisa contagiosa, bella y adorable que permaneció hasta que por fin llegó la noche de su primera cita. La misma sonrisa que acompañaba a la rubia, haciendo juego con el precioso y ceñido vestido rojo que llevó Emma a la cena.

La misma que se llevó a las siguientes citas, que aparecía cada vez que Emma veía a Regina. Y la morena, contagiada, se la devolvía desde entonces.

\- ...¿mmmmna? -ve y oye como Emma se despierta, poco a poco, buscándola a tientas en la cama.

Esta escena se parece tanto a esa mañana en la cama, hace año y medio, y tras casi once meses saliendo juntas de forma oficial y cuatro compartiendo techo (un intercambio de llaves y tres cajas, y la mudanza se completó rápidamente), cuando Emma también la buscó a tientas, encontrándola, abrazándola, mirándose ambas en silencio hasta que la rubia soltó la bomba.

\- Cásate conmigo.

A día de hoy sigue sin poder decir cual de las dos estaba más sorprendida por las palabras de Emma.

Regina dijo "sí". Cómo no hacerlo, imposible.

Y, tras una mañana sin salir de la cama, se dirigieron a la joyería del pueblo en busca de un anillo de compromiso para cada una de ellas.

Meses después, Mary Margaret tuvo que ser acompañada fuera de la sala donde se celebraba la boda al ser incapaz de dejar de llorar de felicidad por su amiga, mientras Henry se peleaba con la corbata de su elegante esmoquin para que quedara perfecta, y Regina y Emma se encontraban frente a frente ante un juez de paz.

Hermosas.

Nerviosas.

Felices.

\- ¿Regina? -vuelve a preguntar la rubia con voz ronca, incorporándose, buscándola con los ojillos algo cerrados y carita de sueño.

Regina abandona el marco de la puerta, acercándose a Emma. Se sienta en la cama, acariciando la espalda de la rubia, quien se gira hacia ella, sonriente al encontrarla por fin.

\- Hey -susurra la morena-. Hay algo que quiero contarte.

Emma frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Me puedo tomar un café antes? -pregunta.

Regina le acaricia la cara, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Puede esperar unos segundos más. Además, la prefiere despierta para lo que tiene que decirle. Para... dios... para confirmarle que el dinero que se han gastado en la reproducción asistida ha valido la pena, que una nueva vida está en camino. Que su pequeña familia se amplía por fin tras un intento fallido.

Por fin.

Y se siente tan feliz.


End file.
